Time for a Swim
by Ritha P.W.B.Z.M. Potter
Summary: Ginny está pronta para um picnic relaxante com a sua melhor amiga mas que irá acontecer quando Luna a deixa sozinha com um convidado indesejado? - TRADUÇÃO; SHORTFIC


**Olá pessoas! **

**Esta é a primeira fic que traduzi.**

**Fiz o melhor que pode e tentei ser o mais fiel possível (e por isso acho que algumas partes ficaram estranhas) mas claro que não pode traduzir à letra.**

**Respeitei os parágrafos e a forma de organização do texto. Ah, e mantive o título original.**

**A fic pertence inteiramente à Kinsie (/u/2529908/Kinsie#). NÃO É DA MINHA AUTORIA.**

**Se quiserem ler a original, força.**

**Thank you so much Kinsie! It's a great fic!**

**É uma shortfic.**

**Espero que gostem, eu sei que gostei muito!**

**Ah! Outra coisa importante: "RAPARIGA" EM PORTUGAL É BASICAMENTE A MESMA COISA QUE "MENINA". :)**

* * *

O lago à frente de Ginny reflectia o brilho do Sol. Ela estava sentada contra uma árvore. Ela observava o seu irmão e os seus dois melhores amigos que brincavam à beira do lago. O seu comportamento infantil trouxe um suave sorriso aos seus lábios. Algo tentada a juntar-se a eles, Ginny impediu-se de o fazer. Estava a espera do sua melhor amiga Luna e o seu namorado, Blaise Zabini. Era ainda estranho pensar neste par tão improvável mas a sua amiga estava feliz então ela também estava. Os três iriam fazer um agradável almoço _picnic_ o qual era uma apreciada forma de se ausentarem do Salão Principal. Às vezes era bom saírem, especialmente num dia tão bonito.

Parecia que os seus pensamentos tinham chamado Luna e o seu belo namorado até ela. Com eles havia uma terceira pessoa. Ao princípio, Ginny quase pensou que estava a alucinar mas, quando eles se aproximaram, ela conseguiu ver a alta figura mais claramente. Draco Malfoy estava a andar até ela com uma colcha sobre o ombro. E, como se a visão não fosse já estranha o suficiente, de onde ela estava conseguia jurar que ele estava a sorrir, não era aquele sorriso zombeteiro ou de desdém, era um sorriso verdadeiro. Ginny levantou-se para abraçar Luna quando eles chegaram ao pé da árvore que ela tinha escolhido.

"Onde é que vocês arranjaram o acompanhantezinho?", perguntou Ginny, levantando uma sobrancelha. Malfoys e Weasleys, historicamente, não se davam bem. Ser educado não pareceu a coisa certa a fazer naquele momento.

"Por quê? Eu vim só para ti, não sabias?", respondeu Malfoy, sarcasticamente, dando-lhe um característico sorriso zombeteiro.

"Sejam simpáticas, crianças!", disse Blaise, sem se preocupar em esconder o sorriso.

"Sim, sim.", Ginny revirou os olhos. Ela sempre pensou que, para um Slytherin, Blaise era, curiosamente, alguém fácil de lidar com. "O que é que trouxeste para o almoço?"

Apesar de tudo, o almoço não foi a situação desastrosa que Ginny temeu que seria quando viu Malfoy a aproximar-se. Ela descobriu que ele tinha um bom sentido de humor fazendo-a rir diversas vezes durante a refeição. Porém uma coisa tinha perturbado o seu pensamento: durante todo o almoço, Luna e Blaise trocaram continuamente olhares que diziam claramente que sabiam algo que os outros dois não sabiam. Quando ambos se levantaram dizendo que tinham de ir, Ginny não ficou feliz. Ambos sabiam como Ginny se sentia em relação a Malfoy então não deveriam tê-los deixados aos dois sozinhos. De alguma forma, ela sabia que quando eles voltassem alguém teria sido amaldiçoado.

" Então? Sabes o que eles estão a tramar?", perguntou Malfoy, dobrando a colcha que tinha servido para comerem.

"Nem uma ideia mas, conhecendo-os, não será algo que eu gostarei.", Ginny tinha uma cara azeda. Ela poderia somente imaginar as ideias preversas que aqueles dois podiam ter.

" A sério? Hoje acabou contigo a ter uma oportunidade de passares a tarde inteira comigo portanto quão mau poderá ser?", Malfoy sorriu de forma deveras atractiva.

"Desculpa ser eu a dar-te a notícia: mas nem todos querem passar tempo contigo.". Ginny fingiu-se preocupada com os sentimentos de Malfoy antes de se deitar no chão.

" É claro que querem!", Malfoy parecia determinado, "Sou como uma barra de chocolate: todos querem um pedaço."

"Tu precisas de desinflar a tua cabeça Malfoy, está em risco de explusão.", avisou Ginny, rolando os olhos.

"A minha cabeça tem o tamanho perfeito.", argumentou ele.

"Como queiras.", ela abanou a cabeça e depois bocejou. O Sol estava a dar-lhe sono e, por mais que ela quisesse dormir, de maneira nenhuma iria dormir com Malfoy mesmo ali ao lado.

"Eu sei que não podes estar aborrecida comigo aqui portanto porque estás a bocejar?", perguntou ele, "Precisas de algo para animar o teu dia.". Ginny olhou-o, serrando os olhos. Ela não tinha a certeza se iria gostar do que ele achava divertido. Ele pareceu notar o pensamento dela porque riu-se e perguntou, "Não confias em mim?"

"Claro que não.", ela respondeu com uma voz seca, fechando os olhos.

Quando se apercebeu, tinha sido levantada no ar. Abriu os olhos e viu que Malfoy estava a ir em direcção ao lago. Ela começou a resistir, mas foi inutil pois tudo o que ele fez foi rir. De todo o modo, ela continou a tentar libertar-se. Arruinou essa tentativa através da sua incapacidade de conter o riso. Os outros estudantes deitados ao Sol assistiam a Draco Malfoy a atirar Ginny Weasley para dentro do lago nesse dia.

"Ajuda-me a sair, seu idiota!". Ginny estava encharcada e tentava tirar o seu cabelo vermelho da cara.

Quando Draco se dobrou para tirá-la do lago, Ginny pegou-lhe na mão e puxou-o para dentro da água, ao lado dela.

"És tão ingéneu!", riu-se Ginny, atirando-lhe água para cima.

Em vez de responder, Draco apenas atirou-lhe água de volta. Ginny nem pensou em quem iria ver ou o que pensariam, estava a divertir-se demasiado para prestar atenção a essas coisas. Os dois estavam a atirar água um ao outro quando Ron, Harry e Hermione chegaram ao pé deles.

"Malfoy, seu nojento, afasta-te já da minha irmã!". A cara de Ron tornou-se vermelha.

"Ronald, vai-te embora e não te metas na minha vida!", Ginny molhou o irmão, mas apenas conseguiu molhar-lhe os pés. Draco juntou-se a ela e a luta de água começou novamente. Mas desta vez, Ron acabou por ser aquele que ficou todo molhado e, visto que ele estava em terra, não se conseguia defender apropriadamente. Harry e Hermione tinham-se afastado na primeira vez que Ginny tentou molhar Ron e agora ambos riam-se, amparando-se um ao outro para apoio. Ron, por outro lado, assemelhava-se a um tomate e Ginny poderia adivinhar que ele iria rebentar mas ela não se importava muito com esse pequeno detalhe.

Ron estava sempre a tentar ditar com quem Ginny podia andar e tudo o resto na sua vida. Era extremamente irritante e ela estava farta. Hermione dava-lhe uma ajuda mas isto estava fora de controlo: no outro dia Ginny descobriu que Ron tinha andado a ameaçar rapazes que a tinham convidado para sair ou que tinham saído com ela. Tinha até assustado alguns. Sabendo isto, não havia nenhuma garantia de que ele não iria gritar-lhe agora. Mas Ginny tinha decidido que ela gostava de brincar na água com Draco. Ela não iria deixar que o irmão lhe estragasse a diversão.

"Ginevra Weasley!", gritou Ron mas sem resuiltados e ele apercebeu-se que as suas palavras não estavam a a leva-lo a lado nenhum. Com um sentimento de nojo, ele virou-se e foi-se embora com a ameaça de dizer à mãe a pairar no ar.

"Vocês deveriam ir atrás dele antes que faça algo precipitado.", Ginny avisou Harry e Hermione. Só depois ela descobriu que eles tinham uma audiencia. Parecia que toda a gente no lago observava o espetáculo que eles tinham feito. Ginny sentia-se um pouco retraída com toda a gente a olhar mas Draco parecia perfeitamente confortavel. Quando ela se virou para o olhar, ele estava muito mais perto do que ela se lembrava. Ele inclinou-se para ela lentamente para que ela se podesse afastar se assim quisesse mas Ginny apenas olhou para ele, sabendo que deveria barrar isto, mas não o querendo fazer. Qunado os seus lábios se conectaram pareceu-lhe que estava a voar. Nada do que tinha experimentado se poderia comparar a isto. O beijo foi fogoso e apaixonado; ela esqueceu-se das pessoas ao seu lado, perdida no perfeito momento. Quando se separaram, os incentivos e assobios chegaram aos ouvidos de Ginny. A sua face estava tingida de rosa enquanto Draco a ajudava a sair da água.

Não muito muito depois, Blaise e Luna reapareceram. Quando viram os amigos com as mãos enlaçadas, olharam um para o outro e sorriram. Ginny e Draco chegaram à conclusão de que tudo tinha sido, previamente, orquestrado pelos amigos.

"Não poderiam ter posto o vosso plano em pratica longe do meu adorado irmão?", questionou Ginny. Luna sabia exactamente quão irritante Ron podia ser portanto porque é que o almoço se situou mesmo à frente dele? Ter-se-ia pensado que ela planearia melhor isto.

"Bem, não planeamos que ele ficasse aqui assim tanto tempo. Supusemos que ele iria almoçar sem demora.". Luna também sabia que Ron gostava de comer.

"Hmm, suponho que teria resultado mas aposto que a Hermione queria ficar cá fora ao Sol e ambas sabemos que ele faria qualquer coisa por ela.". Ginny riu com Luna.

"Sim, bem, parece que o nosso plano resultou na perfeição!", Blaise tinha um sorriso satisfeito e piscou o olho ao seu amigo, "Não é verdade, companheiro?"

Draco rosnou um pouco mas o efeito foi cortado pelo seu sorriso, "Suponho que sim."

"Ginny, porque é que o teu cabelo está molhado?", perguntou Luna, apercebendo-se de repente que o cabelo da sua amiga estava húmido. Quando Ginny e Draco rebentaram em gargalhadas, Luna ficou confusa. O que diabos estiveram eles a fazer? Agora que olhava conseguia ver que as roupas deles também não estavam muito secas. Depois do seu riso ter acalmado, Draco disse, "Nós descobrimos que nadar com as roupas foi muito benéfico para o vosso pequeno guião. De outra forma, ela estaria a dormir debaixo de uma árvore neste momento e eu provavelmente não estaria aqui." Blaise sorriu e Luna disse, "Bem pelo menos resultou, Ginny tens noção de quanto tempo demorou para fazer com que isto acontecesse e tu quase estragavas isto?". Os olhos de Ginny arregalaram-se, mas a sua amiga riu-se apenas.

"Exactamente há quanto tempo tens estado a trabalhar nisto, Miss Lovegood?", Ginny perguntou com voz séria e levantou uma sobrancelha para a rapariga diante dela, enquanto punha uma mão na anca.

"Não muito.", disse Luna lentamente, começando a recuar devagar antes de Ginny conseguir começar a correr atrás de Luna.

"Esta vai-me dar muito trabalho, não vai?", Draco questionou Blaise.

"Sim, sim, vai.", concordou Blaise enquanto viam as raparigas deles a correrem atrás uma da outra à volta da beira do lago. "Mas vai valer a pena cada segundo."

* * *

**Deixem reviews, não custa nada.**

**Obrigado por lerem. ****Beijos Hogwartizanos!**


End file.
